


A World of Ashes

by Wildfire1977



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire1977/pseuds/Wildfire1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after the end of Trespasser, he had stalked almost every night in her dreams. Watching staying in the shadows until this night. . . . Warning character death. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prides Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this here and fanfic.net. I am not the best writer but I hope you enjoy what I am working on. Waning not the best grammar, but feel free to post comment and questions.

It had been a trying day, his spies had reported several disturbing movements in the Orlieans and Ferledan courts it seemed Orlias had a particularly small but growing anti-chantry group though Solas ever put much stock religion but Divine Victoria and the inquisition were doing well putting right what he had helped destroy. The ferledans however were still pressing for the Inquisitions disbandment. He was proud of his heart, not giving in to wishes of its king to disband. But for now these things were not important. It had had been two days since he had seen her in the fade. His heart had been busy at the fall fair at the winter palace. He had even thought of sneaking out to the fair and watch hidden just to be close to her again.  
But she had never been away from their dream for more than 3 nights. He waits and searches for her . . . eager for her to fall into sleep. He closes his eyes waiting. . . Longing for his hear to come closer.  
The sound of thunder fills his ears. Solas opened his eyes in surprise as the air grow cold around him. His eyes open to see himself surrounded by a darkness. . Ma Vhenan he though as he looked around. Normally he would amongst the trees of the arbor wilds before he broke her heart, no this was wrong. . Dark. No trees to hide in. It was so cold. The thunder grows louder angrier. Vhenan he thought.  
Something was wrong, the thunder came faster, he turns his head as the sound begins to morph from thunder to cries of sorrow. He knew the voice   
“Why Solas? Why?” her tearful voice plead in the darkness.  
His heart dropped. “Ma Vehnan,”  
“Why?”   
He turned to the direction of the sound. . .”Why what Ma Vhenan. Why are you crying?” The first time in a year, since he left his heart lying on the ground her mark glowing about to take her life. . And his first words to her was why what? This was not what he wished his first words to her when they were once together again. And that was a wild dream. But still what he envisioned was not this.  
“I know what you have done in the past, I have accepted it though you did not mean to destroy your world and the pain it caused you but.” Her sorrow was too much she could not continue to speak.  
He turned, behind him she sat on the ground bent over her head to the ground she was wearing a her favorite blue uniform, her long red curls cascading forward covering her face, her hands caked red with blood, “Vehenan.” Solas reached out to touch her shaking hand but pulled away.  
In that moment she vanished “NO! Don’t you EVER call me that again? The dread wolf, the great trickster, you took my broke it to pieces, you took my hand, still I loved you and fought for you. Even when Leilana and the others said you a lost cause. Cole and I did not give up. But now. . Guess the jokes on me.” Her voice had begun to change the sorrow was melting away into a white hot anger.  
His heart pounded in his chest at the sorrow and hate in her voice “Arya, my love what is wrong, why is there blood on you? Are you hurt?” 

She hissed” A I hurt? No one has ever hurt me over and over the way you have. But this time you went too far. . If you wanted me dead you should have made your man finished the job, or kill me yourself!! ” another sob filled with anger cut through the night.

Her words made his heart drop “Kill? Why would I ever want any harm to come to you? You are my light my heart, I would NEVER send anyone to harm you much less kill you. Ma Vhenan,’

“You have no heart. It died with Cole.”

His eyes flashed a hint of pain Compassion gone by his   
hand. The words coming from her mouth did not make sense. Of all the lives he would want to take the lives of two he considered his heart and his family were not on that list, pain confusion. Why? “Cole, dead? Ma- Arya wha- ? How?-“   
“You know you sent them. . .” appearing before him he saw her jacket and her remaining hard caked in blood, blood shot eyes from hours of tears and pale gaunt skin from lack of nutrition. The look on her face of anger and sadness set his blood afire. But he could see for now she was not thinking rationally but he had to know. . .  
“If I wished you dead, you would be.”

She laughed angrily, “Well obviously Cole got in the way or I WOULD dead. Your man came from behind while we were listening to the alienage healer tell of Fenheril”s escape from Anduril clutches. Cole saw him come from the crowd” he continued as tears fell from her cheeks. “He stepped in front of me. . . I didn’t even think a spirit could die.” She placed her hand to her face.   
Solas reached out to comfort her but she pulled away. “A plaza full of children. Solas if you want me dead just call me, I’ll let you finish cutting my heart out.”  
His heart was broken, not only was his friend an innocent spirit was dead, but for some reason his own heart blamed him. “You know me, I would never do anything to harm you. You are the light in my world. My reason, my heart beating outside my body. Your death or 

 

Coles death . . . You know me I could not bear it if anything happened to you.” Searching her over to see if she was in one piece. ”Why do you think I would harm you or Cole?”  
His words did little to soften her eyes, he could feel her heart turning colder by the moment “Because the killer, one of your spies confessed to it all. Do not bother denying it, he told us everything. How you sent out the order to have me killed because you could afford any weakness or chance that you might change your mind about killing us all. Guess you didn’t plan on Cole stepping in. Or u finding the dagger you enchanted to not only kill my body but my soul. Was loving me that bad?”  
The elvhen apostate froze “One of mine . . . confessed. No! They knew you and Cole were never to be harmed. Harm others to keep you safe yes, but no. You have it wrong.” And if one did go rouge he had bigger problems than he thought.

“Leilana may be the Divine but her spies are just as good as ever. So please do not insult me any more Solas. You taking my Vallaslin telling me you loved me but couldn’t stay with me was heart breaking. Watching you walk through the Eluvian as I lay dying from the mark your “miscalculation” and not even looking back. . Soul crushing. Losing my hand hey nothing huh I mean why I need my spirit blade. Oh and let’s not forget my own clan refusing to take me back. . . NO! I have suffered much in the name of love for you, but this? You wanted a war Dread Wolf, you HAVE IT! Weather it is you or your kin we will stop you. Or Die trying.” Each breath broke him a bit more. It took all he had to keep the pain from showing as she closed her eyes. “Good bye my love. Cassandra is right as long as I allowed you to find me in the fade, the more I put everyone in danger. And THAT is what got Cole killed.”  
He reached out once more as a wall of darkness began to form between them. “Tel'abelas, Ma Vhenan.”

As the Darkness covered her face. May the dread wolf never catch my scent!”


	2. Tales of lies and Sorrow

Solas awoke to a deep pain in his chest, he had lost her, his heart. And for something he did not do. He could be accused of many things but this. Had one of his men went rouge and set out to kill his heart?   
“Lynias” he called out in the darkness rubbing his bald head. He gazed around the dimly lit room trying to comprehend what had just happened. Cole, Compassion dead possibly by one of his own men’s hands. NO they knew better than to harm either Cole or Arya. He had left explicit orders as to the wellbeing of both and he had placed a terrible price one would pay in failing to keep them safe.  
“My lord, you called.” A young man with silver hair wearing a black hunters hood knelt before the Solas. “How may I be of service.” The man keep his eyes toward the ground waiting to be acknowledged.  
Putting on his green jacket Solas rolled his eyes as he looked at the man, “Get up Lynias. You know the rules. I am not king, no god, just a man so please stand up like the free man you are, I need you and your services. Not groveling. We are not Dalish.”  
“Yes Fenharel. How may I be of service?” Lynas replied standing up over seven foot tall, towering over the wolf by a foot.  
“It seems there was an attempt on the inquisitor’s life recently and a young boy name cole was killed in the fray. A disturbing bit of information has placed one of our own in the role of assassin. You know the rules on the Inquisitor. You know I have plans for her and her Inquisition. These turn of events could hinder things. You are to personally go to the Winter Palace, ascertain what has happened and if found to be true, bring me the guilty party and triple the guard around the Lady. I want to know where she is, what she is up to and who she is with at all times. Do you hear me?”Solas said getting up in the man’s face.  
“Yes ma- Fenheral. At once.” the agent said saluting Solas then leaving the bald elf to his thoughts. By now his heart would be awake, crying in pain. If he were there he would take her into his arms and make her see. . . He would bring comfort to her tears as he did so many times not so long ago. For a moment he could see it rocking her back and forth in his arms, kiss the top of her head. Oh how he would make her feel safe and take away her pain. He closed his eyes an imagined sharing the sorrow with her vowing in the sweetest whisper how he would make the killer pay and would respond by burying her face in his chest. . .  
Vhenan, he crooned as he looked over to large stone slab decorated with wolves guarding all four corners. It had always been his plan to bring her and Cole here just before he tore the Veil. They would be safe from his action and the war that would follow a sleep here. And when she awoke, she would be immortal, and if he survived, HIS. Though he knew he did not deserve her he hoped that the new world he built for Arya and Cole would be proof enough of his love devotion and friendship. 

Now this! When this was over he would present Arya with the real master minds skin as a pelt over her lap. 

WinterPalce   
Arya bolted straight up in bed as fat tears streamed rivers “Solas.”

“Oh Arya dear. There . . . there, it’s over now.” Vivienne said putting her arms around the young Inquisitor, Vivienne, Dorian, and the others had been constantly at her side in Coles death two days before. Arya looked over to Dorian and Fiona who both looked exhausted.   
Doran slowly move forward, “It’s done. Now Solas will not find or harm you in the fade again. You can rest easy after all this sadness.” Dorian smiled sadly as he put his arms around his dear friend. He looked over to the door to see Cassandra, Divine Victora aka their former spy master Lielana, looking in the doorway at their leader. ”Ok now I need to change and rest up for the service. See you in a bit. When you get dressed, and Cullen and I will help you down to the funeral.”   
A few moments Dorian makes his way up behind Liliana Cullen and Cassandra ”So is tell me because I am still not caught up on Fereldan, or Orliesean culture is it common for the Divine to lie to a heart broken girl, about the love of her life murdering one of their best friends, while the instigator of the crime is unknown.” The teventier mage said trying to sound more chipper than sarcastic..

“Dorian, it had to be done. Solas is a threat to this world for the inquisitor to be romantically involved. We’d never be able to stop him with him. He would know where she is at all times what she is up to. Thought she would never willingly give him anything to aid him. . . It was not what I wanted, but we need her. Which means we had to break the ties. I do hate hurting her like this but there was no other way.” Lileana said making her way down the hall for a moment out of her Divine outfit.  
“In the end she will thank us, be able to move on and maybe even help us defeat him” Cullen chimed in with his silken voice..  
“Oh please Cullen you just would like a shot at her yourself, Blackwall too. So don’t give me that.”  
“Dorian will the spell work? Cassandra asked.  
He stopped for a moment and looked at them “As long as her heart is blocked from him and she never learns the truth. . .Solas will never find her in the fade. The spell myself, Viviane, and Fiona wrote should keep him at bay, so what now make her hate her clan?”  
“Once the funeral is over we will send her somewhere safe where no one can find her and cover her tracks. She needs time to heal and we need to find out who really did this.” Cassandra replied.  
“Yeah lets just hope she nor Solas ever find out what we’ve done it won’t be pretty. . .” as his words trailed off Dorian turned and walked away.

 

Four months since Liliana delivered Cole eulogy before a filled Chantry of Inquisition The door to the Divine‘s office opened with Cullen and Cassandra following quickly on Lileana’ heel’s “My spies have traced the attacker to the eastern Teventer coast some small village. More than likely the Venatori Dorian has his people looking to it.”  
Cullen shook his head “after four years of being beaten by us continuously they would give up.”I still think were barking up the wrong tree, no offense to you dog Cullen.” Cassandra said “None taken What the bloody hell!!”Cullen yelled drawing his sword and rushing forward toward the interior of the room Lileana and Cassandra turned to see a wolf’s head lay open mouth on her desk with a raven in its mouth. “That Tilda.” Leleana said rushing toward the desk “Tilda!! It was her favorite raven, she knew it well from the scar under its left wing which had gotten escaping one of Corpehyus attacks. “Who would do that?” Taking it in her hand she stroked it lovingly. “Lileana you should probably put it down, we don’t know how it died, or how it got here. . .” Cullen replied grabbing the bird from the former spymaster’s hand.  
“I could aid you with that answer, though I thought the gesture was obvious. The wolf devoured the Raven for its lies and secrets. Dangerous thing we wolves. Everyone fears us for a teeth and other physical attributes but our real power comes from the mind, you see is much greater than a Ravens. Or so the story goes “  
For a moment they all froze hearing the soothing tones of one they once called friend “Solas you traitor.” C assandra voice rang out in a murderous tone as Cullen grabbed her. They could hear his voice but not see him’ “Killing my bird and leaving it for me si not something that I would expect from the great Elvhen trickster god Fen’Haral. A bit crude isn’t it?” Lileana shot back in a cold controlled voice hiding her emotions well.   
With that Solas stepped out from behind the curtain next to the desk. “Forgive my cheap theatrics but I needed to get your undivided attention. It seems that the inquisitor has received some erroneous information, about my involvement in Coles death. I cannot reach her in the fade and she has not returned to skyhold since then. I was wondering if you help me find her?”  
Cullen drew his sword and pointed it at Solas who stood there unmoving “Put your weapon away Cullen. We are all “friends” here.”Lielana said pushing Cullens sword down.” The Inqusiator is recuperating. You can understand in the last year she has been through a lot. Coles death as you can understand. As far as not seeing her in the fade. .. Your reported role in Coles might have disillusioned her enough not to converse with you I think you could understand. “Lileana shot back calmly, “As far as your role in Coles death, the killer confessed. So IF you were not involved then perhaps you should keep better control on your “people.”  
Solas rubbed the back of his bald head “I see. A funny thing, when heard what happened I “searched” my people for answers, and after much searching I find nothing. . . . In fact, I was told one or two attempted to heal Cole and keep the Inquisitor safe until the killer was secure. And they saw the killer, a human, and he was he was spouting venatoriesq insults when was in the Empress dungeon. You can see my confusion as to how I was implicated in this matter. One might think that was misled on purpose.”

“And why would anyone do that?” Cassandra spat.  
“I have no idea, anyone who would cause her more pain to her well. You can see why I wish to clear up any misconception and ease her suffering.” Solas spoke softly but the tone of his voice was more dangerous than his usual wise voice.  
“As if-“Cullen chided  
Liliana stepped forward “Solas, with what you are planning to do and our stance on your plan DESTORY the world perhaps it is time for a . . . Clean break?”  
That was all he needed, he knew . . . he KNEW what they had done, but having them confirm it. . . His thoughts turned to Arya’s face when he last saw her. Broken. His heart who had survived being thrown into the fade, the seemingly death and endless battles with Corypheus, his own leaving and betrayal, losing her hand and cole he wondered if his decision to leave her with the inquisition to give the world hope was mistake. She was his heart outside of his body. He left her so she would be safe, with friends their friends who loved her and would never. . . He had miscalculated once more. Solas smiled calmly “I see, well that will not do. I would request humbly that you reconsider your position, or else I fear things would not end well.”  
Lileana put her hand up to hold Cullen back once more “It will end badly, but for YOU and your followers. You did this when you allowed that orb to fall into Corypheus hands!!” The bald headed elf took a deep breath, he had hoped that they would have had a change of heart. His heart, it was broken and hidden away from him where he could help her grieve and all because his fear of losing her. Now those who wanted her dead was out there and she did not know what to look for, and all because others thought they knew what was best. .Much like he had tried to do. There was a lesson there. . . . .”You have torn out my, so I shall return the favor and tear out the inquisition’s heart.” As he spoke Solas eyes began to glow blue.  
“And how will you do that, your on our turf with OUR TROOPS. GUARDS!!!” Cullen yelled rushing at Solas. The bald headed mage watched as Cullen charged in his direction, rage building. “Who said anything about being on your turf, I am the dread wolf after all!.” Solas voice trailed as he raised his left hand causing the floor to melt beneath the former Templar began to sink under his own wait. He smiled as the Cassandra and the Divine screamed in horror. “Welcome to the fade.” Fading out leaving the three to panic . . .


	3. Warnings form the Heart

Another two month’s his men and still no trace of her could be found and his spell that brought Cassandra Cullen and Leliana to the fade had caused a bit of an overreaction for his spies reported now an army of Teventier and College of mages were working on new spells and defenses to “protect’ the leaders of the Inquisition from his evil grasp. The thought made him want to laugh, the only thing he wanted from them was his heart returned to him. A request they did not wish to grant. Since then his agent’s found much in the way of the murders. And it was not the Venatori as once through, no the hands behind this act were much more powerful, and placed his heart in deeper danger and he knew the Divine closeness to the real killer (weather she knew it or not) he had to find her.  
So many plan within plans, and now the Inqusition was a full enemy, no matter his spies had managed to get him a parting gift from skyhold. He smiled looking at pages of Master Alexius time research. With Fiona at the college Dorain well off being Dorian, and Vivian for some reason that still did not make sense to him reestablishing the Circle in Kirwall of all places no one else left would know the difference in the fake notes and the real ones. The spell was surprisingly complicated.   
“Fen’harl we have word from Lynais the inquisitor has been located” the old sliver haired woman said handing Solas a note. Odd, it was Lynais handwriting he remembered it well teaching the his friend as a child to write but he rarely sent a written report of his finding, no that was usually done in person. The reason behind the report was soon clear as a dark look covered Solas face. “You are to pull our best spies from Starkhaven, the Anderfells and Lotherin, they are close enough to get there quickly and not known enough to noticed. Send them to Kirkwall as quickly as possible. Have them do a full inflation shops bars the alienage and this estate here in Hightown. Place our best warriors nearby. Tell them to be ready at a moment’s notice on MY command”

The woman looked at him strangely “YOUR command sir.”  
“Tell Lyanis I will handle this personally to keep doing what he’s doing. Also have our people in Denerim start some kind of complaints. Nothing that will cost lives but something that will get Ferldands and the Inquisitions attention and tell Bria’s people if she wishes to continue our agreement. . . Keep her empress enthralled until this matter is done.”  
The woman turned and headed out as he placed Alexius notes into a locked metal box on his desk “I’m coming Vahean just a little while longer.” Well at least now why he knew why Vivianne was in Kirkwall.

Kirkwall two weeks later  
“So the arrow struck the Monster where he stood saving the children of the village. And the children made the thanks to Fen’Haral, and they never saw him again.”Arays voice trailed off. “Again. Again” the little dalish boy exclaimed. “Sorry dalen, it is time for you to go home, or your mother will hunt me down. And so would my dinner guest now be off with you” Arya said as the boy slide off her lap she waved goodbye to him with her right hand as her left was still hidden under long cape. The small boy with thick black hair turned and waved “Goodbye Comtess.”  
“You know I think I am losing my mind darling if I didn’t know any better Id think you were mooning over Solas.” Viveanne said, Arya sighed “Sometimes its hard to believe. . . I still miss him so much.” She sighed, the last thing she wanted to discuss for the 400th time this week was her feelings for Solas. One because she was not sure how she felt two because it was none of their business and three something just felt off. ”Very well darling though why you come out here every day I swear the smell alone could kill a dragon.” Arya did all she could to hide her offense, she wondered if Viviane did not care for others and did not see their plight, either way it bothered the Inquisitor. “Because Vivienne they are my people. And they are suffering. I am one of the highest placed Dalish in this world. It would be wrong of me not do something better their plight.” Viviane just sighed “Well at least the Divine sent you such handsome protection.” Vivienne smiled winking at the tall blond drink of fine Antivan wine that was Zeveran the Crow and his crew.  
Zeveran bowed as the women approached with a smile “Good evening gentlemen. I am ready to return home now thank you for waiting for me.” Arya said with a polite smile. “Of course Inquisitor. I mean Comptess it was no trouble. Will you be stopping at the Hanged tonight to dine with the Vicount this evening?”

“No I am tired plus Varric has a lot of paperwork to finish before the Nobles revolt or he has them all killed one.” Arya replied rubbing her eyes. Perhaps it what she was not facing about Solas and Coles death but lately she was tired. So very very tired. As she opened eyes she noticed a tall silver haired dalish man with shoulder length and bright green eyes standing behind Zeveran. The Antivan noticed Arya looking behind him “Ah yes this is Manrin I call him Rin he is new to the crows. Rin this our charge the Competess recently known as Inquisitor Lavellen.” Zeveran said looking back at the new comer winking relentlessly at Rin. “Welcome aboard Rin I look forward to getting to know you better.” Arya said with a smile as Rin grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. “Oh a gentleman, there may be your answer to getting over Solas.”Viviane whispered into her ear and with that she withdrew her hand back under there long cloak. Vivian’s words made her ill, she didn’t want anyone else. “If you’re ready malady” Zeveran said extending his arm but Arya just pulled her cloak over her head and walked toward the exit of the Alieanage. As she reached the clearing she felt a tingle trail slowly down her spine closing her eyes for a moment as it slowly moved down she was in the exalted plains staring into his eyes. . . . Solas. The same feeling she had as he would move his fingers down her spin as they kissed “Solas” she sighed gently   
“Comptess?”Zeveran voice rang out bring her back to reality. “Comptess is everything ok?” Arya just nodded as they continued on down the alley into Darktown fading into the distance as Solas stepped out of the shadows his head covered in his used when traveling “Ma Vehnan I found you.”

 

 

That night he stood across the street from the new estate Varric had given her in Hightown. It was large with high white washed walls. Could see hints of a garden and a balcony he thought could be attached to her room. He had been there for hours waiting watching. He closed his eyes it was almost like he could feel her next to him “Arya” his soft voice whispered. When he opened his eyes she was standing there on the balcony long white night dress and coat that covered up her left arm the light from her room seem to make her glow like the most beautiful of spirits. His heart sped up. She was so close. Studying her he could see her sadness. “Arya come in before someone sees you. Bad enough they stuck us in foul smelling cesspool of a town could you at least not get us caught.” As always Vivienne’s voice was like nails on the chalk board. Arya turned back to stare out into the night . . . In HIS direction and in that moment he felt the connection.   
I’m coming Vahenan . . . soon.

And in that moment it was almost as if she was staring into his eyes before the tall silver haired antivan pulled her back inside. . . 

 

Soon.

The next morning Arya had not eaten her much from her tray when Zeveran arrived.   
“Where are we going today comptess.”Arya dressed in her long white nightdress just looked at her bodyguard like she had not slept in weeks. Dark circles, she had lost weight the last few weeks. Food was less and less appetizing to her by the day, and today she was so. . .tired. She sat the book she was reading down in her lap and looked up at him. “I want to rest today.” As she spoke Rin entered from behind “Forgive me Zeveran but Madame Vivienne is requesting your presence in the great hall.” Zeveran rolled his eyes “Save me Rin, I swear every time. . .” Rin and Arya cracked identical smiles as Zeveran reaches down and grabs the tea cub from Aryas tray. “At least drink your tea I do not want Lilanna tearing me to pieces if you go back not taken care of.” As she reached for the cup Rin who had been spinning his left dagger dropped knocking the cup to the floor. “You idoit!!!” Zevran you could have injured her then Lileana will not pay us for an injured inquisitor!’   
“My apologies m’lady. Allow me to clean this up.”Rin said kneeling down beside Arya to clean up the shatter vessel. “It’s ok Rin, Zeveran.” Rin continued to clean up “Sir you really should go. I will protect the lady until you return.”  
Zeveran looked down at Rin. “I wish you kneel like that for me at the end of the day. You and that beautiful mouth of yours. “He said looking down at the dalish man who to Arya reminded her a lot of Alabas. Rin kept his head down, “You better not keep Viv waiting, or shell get louder.” Arya said smiling “And if it makes you feel better I will send down for more tea settle my stomach.  
Zeveran shuddered, “Andrastes tits your right.” She chuckled as he turned and marched off with heavy footsteps. Arya laughed “You would think he was being sent to the gallows. “she reached her pale hand down and as it reached the floor Rin pushed her hand away. “Do not touch that Inquisitor . . . your food and drink is fit. Please stay there.”  
Arya sighed “It’s just glass, and I’m not helpless. Though Cullen and Cassandra seem to think I am these days.” He could hear a hint of irritation in her voice.

“Forgive me m’lady it is not that. You are feeling unwell correct?” Rin asked as he carefully placed the shards into a piece of cloth.  
“Just sadness, I-I recently lost someone close to me. It has brought up issues. It’s nothing time will not heal.” She reached down once more but this time his left hand caught hers “NO!” he said in a stern soft voice. “Your life is in danger. A rare poison has been given to you. It is slow acting but effective. Trust no one.” A cold chill ran down her spine as she stared into his great golden eyes.  
“You’re joking right? That’s why I am isn’t it. Someone. No make that the love of my life for some reason wants me dead. Last my best friend was killed, my advisors locked in the fade for a laugh one night that’s why I’m here enduring that drunken over sexed assassin . . Your boss . . . Right?”  
He stood up and placed the cloth in his pocket. “Like I said trust no one. . . Nothing, but your own heart. Everything that has happened is not what it seems.”


	4. The Truth in Goodbye

Three hours later  
Arya woke to her ears ringing and everything shaking around her. She clutched tight the armrest trying to hold as everything fell to the ground around her. She could hear a vase smashing nearby. Her vison was blurry, she didn’t feel right. She was ill to her stomach, the shaking only wanted to make her wretch worse. Soon the sounds of battle filled her hearing it was close. She tried to focus but her vison would not clear. . . Was she dreaming? Then she remembered Rin, he said someone was trying kill her.   
Was it Solas?   
Had he found her? Was he here to finish the job? She shook her head no, it couldn’t. Part of her refused to believe it, he loved her didn’t he? But then she remembered Cole, and only one word entered her mind. . . Solas. She was confused about everything. About what he said to her the last time they spoke. His protest of love and how he would have never would have harmed her or Cole. Part of her was screaming listen. . . But then there was the confession and her councilors findings she had made them look over and over again. . .   
She knew what she had heard and seen, but still her heart would scream out in the night. . . Lies!! It did not help that she dreamed of him each night thought she knew Dorian’s spell did not let him find her, she still dreamed of waking in his arms. His strong but gentle arms just the way they were when he would hold her in the old days, keeping her warm, and a kiss on the cheek and she would fall into a slumber while he told her stories of his travel in the fade. What she would give to have him hold her like that once more. She would die happy just for him to hold her like that once more . . .   
Before she could pull her head back to the present she felt someone strong pulling on her arm “Inquisitor.” She knew Zeverans voice, “A band of bandits have entered the great hall, we must move you to a safer location.”  
“Bandits? Who are they? How did they get in.” she could hardly see her vision was getting better but slowly. She felt the Antivan pull her into his arms as he dragged her away. “I do not know m’lady we think they could have used tunnels in the basement. This city seems to be filled a lot of such things. But our time is short let’s move.” Arya could feel herself being pulled as the screams of the dying and the explosions grew closer. . . As they moved her vision slowly cleared “Sir where’s Rin?” One of the men asked. “I do not know last I saw him, he was near the kitchen with Madame DeFlur. In here let’s hurry, I think there is a passage out into Darktown this way.” She felt herself being pushed into a room and a door.

Downstairs Vivienne’s fireball exploded sending several warriors and their body parts flying all over the library. To her left Rin was firing off at the crows she still could not believe it. An hour ago everything was ok other than she was in Krikwall of all places. . It was like going from an empty quiet room to the middle of a storm all at once. She had been in the kitchen with Rin when one of Zevarns guards attacked HER!!! Of all people, the nerve. Then out of nowhere Dalish warriors showed up with a giant black wolf. It took her a few moments to figure out she was NOT dreaming one of Varrics romance novels.  
“To your left Lady Enchantress.” Rin called out as he sent an arrow straight into another crows head   
Vivienne move to strike but before she could bring her spell to bear the large black wolf with red eyes tore into the man’s jugular from behind. She then turned behind firing off one more shot as the wolf, the Dalish and Rin finished off the last of the crows in the room “Now that we have that out of the way why is Zevran going against his contract and trying to kill us, he works for the Inquisition and they don’t want us dead? And why are you not with them?”

Rin looked at the ebony beauty that was Vivienne “I was hired by a third party to discover the real culprit behind the inquisitor, my investigation lead me to the crows. I infiltrated the organization a few weeks ago.” Rin said as he saw the wolf sniffing toward the corridor.  
“We know it was the Venitori. Who else has that kind of power and wants her dead darling?”  
Rin shook his head negatively. “My information shows that the Venatori has less power than you think. They cannot at present pull off such they do not have the man power nor the financial resources, thanks to Teventers recent scuffles with the Qunari. What little I have found is that the contract came from somewhere high up in the Fereldan nobility. Whoever it was could pay A LOT of money and knew just who to get. They knew the Divine trusted Zevran and their past. They used it well” His eyes diverted momentarily to the strange wolf who seemed to be taking in every word RIN said.   
“Fereldan, but who would do such a thing. . . She is just a girl?” She didn’t want to imagine who had hired Zevarn or who had hired Rin. I was all too much for Vivienne to take in. The wolf growled louder, it was clear it did not seem to like her, “ I do not know for sure. The first time was botched, Zevran was to finish the job himself and make it look as natural as possible. He has been poisoning her for weeks, I have been trying to slip her an antidote but. . . I don’t know if it’s enough to help.” Rin said as he pulled his white bow over his board shoulders” Now come on she has little time if we do not move.” Vivienne just nodded as the wolf howled loudly and jump forward running toward the stairs with several of the Dalish warriors behind him. “Let’s go.”

Zevran pounded loudly on a nearby bookcase pushing as hard against it as he could. “Perhaps we could speak with whoever it is perhaps there is something we could-“but before she could finish she felt something grab her throat as all around them went quiet. “I am sorry for this Inquisitor, I wish it would have never come to this. You are a good person.” As the Crows voice trailed off she felt something pointed and sharp at her throat.  
“What are you doing?” it was hard to speak and still her sight had not returned  
“Hurry up boss let’s get this over with, we have wasted too much time already I want to get paid and as far as I can before your buddy the Divine starts hunting us.” A male voice came from behind.  
“Yes, yes it is sad still she is such a beauty? I wish I had never taken this contract.”  
Contract on her? “What contract?” she could feel herself growing weaker by the moment, but if she was to do she had to know who, and why? “If you’re going to kill me at least give me the decency as to why? I have never harmed you as far as I know.”  
Zevrean smiled sadly “No, no you are a good person Inquisitor. The things you have done for Thetas no one will ever forget it. And you’re even better as a person. Much like a friend of mine. Like you she was thrust into things beyond her control and even then, she did all she could to make life better for everyone. I love her even now, though her husband . . . “  
Arya could hear pain and regret in the Crow’s voice. “I you love her go to her, you both could be happy. Runaway. I know if I had a chance that is what I would. You don’t have to do this. Go be with her. Don’t be like me make a chance for you both.”  
Zevarn chuckled softly, thought she could not see him, it did not stop a vison forming of him frowning in her mind’s eye “You know it is her husband who has paid for this little job. Alistair” He turned his head away from her and spat at the ground. “Worst thing I ever did was let him become king and marry Elyssia.”  
“King Alistair Therin, HE wants me dead?” she fought to suppress the joy, Solas did not want her dead. At least now? The crow sighed “I guess I owe you the truth, now that you are about die m’lady. It was my man that killed your young friend. You have to know he was not the target. . . He just got in the way.’  
Aya’s heart dropped as she remembered the last time she saw Solas, the look of hurt and confusion on his face as she blamed him for Cole’s death. She had actually let Dorian talk her into blocking her love from her. Did he know Solas was innocent? Then it hit her how he must have felt, turning him away blaming him for something her heart knew could never be true. . . And now it was too late. Too late to say she knew, too late to say she was sorry, to late- to tell him how much she really did love him. She thought about what he once told her, they could have been together in another life. . . . A tear feel from her eye and down her left cheek. It was at that moment she knew, she would never feel his lips pressed to hers again or his arms wrapped so tightly around her she knew she was safe from all things. She wanted to cry out and beg to hear his voice once more, but Arya knew it would be in vain.   
“It seems several holdings of Alistair’s has asked to be returned to the Inquisition. I think you know the ones. The same ones he wanted back at the Exalted Council.”  
“I ceded those back to him when we became the peacekeepers and guards to the Divine I hold no claims. I just can’t-“  
“You did, but they do not WANT to be his anymore. A king who cannot ride south to free his own people. A king who cares more with screwing every woman he can find in hopes of an heir that seeing that his people are fed. The man has forgotten his own wife. And truth be known the Warden is all that keeps many other parts of the country from rebelling. And all the while his wife does all she can to fix his messes, and he. . . “Zevran laughs “He even wants to. . . . Well if he, Lady Annora and Arl Tegan had their way Elyssia would not be queen or breathing. That is why I took this job, so Alistair would trust me enough that I could get close enough to kill him.”  
Deep down she understood, Zevran was willing to do what it took for his Warden. Over look anything obstacle, any flaw. “I am sorry Zevran for what you’re going through, if you came to us, Lielana would have helped, and if she wouldn’t I would. I know what it’s like to love someone and be willing to do anything even give up who you are for them. Please let me help you?”

She felt point to her throat and even thought her sight was still gone she knew the crow face was filled closing her eyes she could see Solas standing by the veil fire telling about how the object that tore the sky open was elven and how they would blamed . . She remembered the sadness in his eye as fire reflection it was odd but she had never seen anything so beautiful. . . The crush of their lips and she her was lost to the Dread wolf, and she didn’t even give a damn. The only regret she had was they would never be together. She closed her eyes and focused on his face as she felt the man behind her grip tighten   
Goodbye my love. . . .


	5. Loves Song

All in a moment, there was a blinding light as Arya’s, Zeveran, and the other crow’s bodies blasted apart. The wolf jumped on the man who had been holding Arya the screams filled the room as the beast tore the man apart piece by piece first his inner thighs which got the man to bleeding profusely he bit at the man face tearing his left cheek revealing the raw meat underneath.  
Zevran came to his fellow crow screams or torment and someone holding a blade to his own throat. He strained his eyes trying to make out who it was but all Zeveran could do was shake his head from the all ringing, screams of pain and terror, and growling. “To the void with you.” He cursed.  
“Now now you have been hinting for weeks how you would like me on my knees before you, I thought you’d enjoy a bit of turnabout.”Rins voice chided as the blade made a slight nick on the crow’s neck. “Rin you, let me up we have a job. . . “The crow said trying to push the tall Dalish man away. 

“Consider your job cancelled. It seems you have anger a far older and great power than just your Fereldan king. . . Rin looked at Zeverans face “Yeah we heard.” Behind him there was a crack as the wolf barked ravenously as it got closer to Zeveran. The assian panicked seeing the wolf whose dark black fur was matted with blood of his men as well and the freshly streams of flowing down its fangs. It’s eyes were fixed on Zeveran neck, he could feel it wanting to tear into his jugular as Zeveran heart began to be faster the closer it got. He opened his mouth to plead. . . “Solas?” Arya’s voice called weakly. The wolf stopped cold and its tracks as it turned to look across the room to Vivienne who was holding Arya in her arms. He growled once more at the Crow then made its way over to the Inquisitor.   
The wolf bowed its head and whined as it got closer to her, when he reached her the wolf rubbed his head into her only hand. “Solas... “She called once more slowly it crawled up to her changing. . . Paws became hands, fur turned into cloth and the hair had receded to the bald head of Solas.  
“Solas?” Vivienne said in astonishment “Not now,” was all he had to say to the knight enchantress. He pulled Arya into his arms. “Vahenan did you think I would not hunt you down the moment they hide you from me. There is not a place that can keep me from you. “He said kissing the mass of red curly hair as he held her tightly in his arms. She laughed softly, “If I knew this is what it would take to get you to wake up and come find me, I would have done this two years ago.” She chuckled weakly as she placed her hands to his face.” Solas I am so sorry, I should have known you would never harm me or Cole  
He placed his finger to her lips, his hands on her fore head, she was burning up. “If there is anyone other your former guard who should be apologizing it’s me. I thought by leaving you with friends you would be safe from danger, and safe from me and what I must do.” He sighed and pressed his lips to her ears, “Shhhh . . . . “He whispered “Do you love me?” he asked.  
She smiled, “My only regret was that I was never truly yours in this life.” Her fingers traced the sharp angles of his face gently as a sad smile crept onto her face. Time was short she could feel her life fading, but she was glad. If it had to end this is how she wanted it. . .In his arms.  
A sly smile covered solas face, “You did not answer my question do you love me?”  
Letting out a long sighed she smiled “Yes, I do. I love you Fenheral, Solas, your name does not matter to me. I loved you since that night by the veil fire in haven. And will love you still beyond.”   
Solas took her hand in his and began to speak in Elvehen slowly like a lullaby he spoke:  
Take my hand and follow me   
and we will walk together for eternity.  
Take my gift and know  
My love will only grow  
Take from me what I give   
So that you will forever live”  
As he sang Rin pushed his blade into Zeverans shoulder pinning the man to the wall before turning to pull Vivienne away from Solas and Arya “What’s he doing?” she said trying to pull away, but Rin was too strong “He doing what he must to save her. What Elgar'nan and Mythal could achieve.”  
Vivienne looked at Rin “What are you talking about?”  
“When the Elvhen first became immortal it was not natural, or more to the point you were not born with it. It is said the first immortal of our kind a mage fell for a beautiful you huntress, one day he found his love in a grove trampled by some creature. She was dying and rather than walk all his lives alone, he offered her his love and with it half his soul. In essences they became one being in two bodies. Thus began Elvhen immortality.”

“Ok so Solas sing to her and what?” Rin looked at Vivienne as she seethed he knew she blamed Solas for much that had befallen the girl. He took a deep breath “If it works she will be immortal. He will share his immoral life with her alone their fates bound together.” Vivienne looked at him “And if it does not work?”   
“Then she dies” he said as solas words had become an ancient song

I give soul share my soul in this hour  
To forever join with this loving flower.   
I give of myself to freely to thee   
For all Eternity. . . Please stay with me.  
Arya grasp his hand in her tightly she smiled “As if there could be any other.” Smiled weakly. He placed his lips gently to hers gently as she felt warmth spread throughout her body.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the toughest part of the story so far to right its taken all day but I hope you enjoy it well some of it I promise it will get better. Feel free to pm me about anything. And than you all who keep reading it.

Three hours later

Arya woke to her ears ringing and everything shaking around her. She clutched tight the armrest trying to hold as everything fell to the ground around her. She could hear a vase smashing nearby. Her vison was blurry, she didn't feel right. She was ill to her stomach, the shaking only wanted to make her wretch worse. Soon the sounds of battle filled her hearing it was close. She tried to focus but her vison would not clear. . . Was she dreaming? Then she remembered Rin, he said someone was trying kill her.

Was it Solas?

Had he found her? Was he here to finish the job? She shook her head no, it couldn't. Part of her refused to believe it, he loved her didn't he? But then she remembered Cole, and only one word entered her mind. . . Solas. She was confused about everything. About what he said to her the last time they spoke. His protest of love and how he would have never would have harmed her or Cole. Part of her was screaming listen. . . But then there was the confession and her councilors findings she had made them look over and over again. . .

She knew what she had heard and seen, but still her heart would scream out in the night. . . Lies! It did not help that she dreamed of him each night thought she knew Dorian's spell did not let him find her, she still dreamed of waking in his arms. His strong but gentle arms just the way they were when he would hold her in the old days, keeping her warm, and a kiss on the cheek and she would fall into a slumber while he told her stories of his travel in the fade. What she would give to have him hold her like that once more. She would die happy just for him to hold her like that once more . . .

Before she could pull her head back to the present she felt someone strong pulling on her arm "Inquisitor." She knew Zeverans voice, "A band of bandits have entered the great hall, we must move you to a safer location."

"Bandits? Who are they? How did they get in." she could hardly see her vision was getting better but slowly. She felt the Antivan pull her into his arms as he dragged her away. "I do not know m'lady we think they could have used tunnels in the basement. This city seems to be filled a lot of such things. But our time is short let's move." Arya could feel herself being pulled as the screams of the dying and the explosions grew closer. . . As they moved her vision slowly cleared "Sir where's Rin?" One of the men asked. "I do not know last I saw him, he was near the kitchen with Madame DeFlur. In here let's hurry, I think there is a passage out into Darktown this way." She felt herself being pushed into a room and a door.

Downstairs Vivienne's fireball exploded sending several warriors and their body parts flying all over the library. To her left Rin was firing off at the crows she still could not believe it. An hour ago everything was ok other than she was in Krikwall of all places. . It was like going from an empty quiet room to the middle of a storm all at once. She had been in the kitchen with Rin when one of Zevarns guards attacked HER! Of all people, the nerve. Then out of nowhere Dalish warriors showed up with a giant black wolf. It took her a few moments to figure out she was NOT dreaming one of Varrics romance novels.

"To your left Lady Enchantress." Rin called out as he sent an arrow straight into another crows head

Vivienne move to strike but before she could bring her spell to bear the large black wolf with red eyes tore into the man's jugular from behind. She then turned behind firing off one more shot as the wolf, the Dalish and Rin finished off the last of the crows in the room "Now that we have that out of the way why is Zevran going against his contract and trying to kill us, he works for the Inquisition and they don't want us dead? And why are you not with them?"

Rin looked at the ebony beauty that was Vivienne "I was hired by a third party to discover the real culprit behind the inquisitor, my investigation lead me to the crows. I infiltrated the organization a few weeks ago." Rin said as he saw the wolf sniffing toward the corridor.

"We know it was the Venitori. Who else has that kind of power and wants her dead darling?"

Rin shook his head negatively. "My information shows that the Venatori has less power than you think. They cannot at present pull off such they do not have the man power nor the financial resources, thanks to Teventers recent scuffles with the Qunari. What little I have found is that the contract came from somewhere high up in the Fereldan nobility. Whoever it was could pay A LOT of money and knew just who to get. They knew the Divine trusted Zevran and their past. They used it well" His eyes diverted momentarily to the strange wolf who seemed to be taking in every word RIN said.

"Fereldan, but who would do such a thing. . . She is just a girl?" She didn't want to imagine who had hired Zevarn or who had hired Rin. I was all too much for Vivienne to take in. The wolf growled louder, it was clear it did not seem to like her, " I do not know for sure. The first time was botched, Zevran was to finish the job himself and make it look as natural as possible. He has been poisoning her for weeks, I have been trying to slip her an antidote but. . . I don't know if it's enough to help." Rin said as he pulled his white bow over his board shoulders" Now come on she has little time if we do not move." Vivienne just nodded as the wolf howled loudly and jump forward running toward the stairs with several of the Dalish warriors behind him. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

All in a moment, there was a blinding light as Arya's, Zeveran, and the other crow's bodies blasted apart. The wolf jumped on the man who had been holding Arya the screams filled the room as the beast tore the man apart piece by piece first his inner thighs which got the man to bleeding profusely he bit at the man face tearing his left cheek revealing the raw meat underneath.

Zevran came to his fellow crow screams or torment and someone holding a blade to his own throat. He strained his eyes trying to make out who it was but all Zeveran could do was shake his head from the all ringing, screams of pain and terror, and growling. "To the void with you." He cursed.

"Now now you have been hinting for weeks how you would like me on my knees before you, I thought you'd enjoy a bit of turnabout."Rins voice chided as the blade made a slight nick on the crow's neck. "Rin you, let me up we have a job. . . "The crow said trying to push the tall Dalish man away.

"Consider your job cancelled. It seems you have anger a far older and great power than just your Fereldan king. . . Rin looked at Zeverans face "Yeah we heard." Behind him there was a crack as the wolf barked ravenously as it got closer to Zeveran. The assian panicked seeing the wolf whose dark black fur was matted with blood of his men as well and the freshly streams of flowing down its fangs. It's eyes were fixed on Zeveran neck, he could feel it wanting to tear into his jugular as Zeveran heart began to be faster the closer it got. He opened his mouth to plead. . . "Solas?" Arya's voice called weakly. The wolf stopped cold and its tracks as it turned to look across the room to Vivienne who was holding Arya in her arms. He growled once more at the Crow then made its way over to the Inquisitor.

The wolf bowed its head and whined as it got closer to her, when he reached her the wolf rubbed his head into her only hand. "Solas... "She called once more slowly it crawled up to her changing. . . Paws became hands, fur turned into cloth and the hair had receded to the bald head of Solas.

"Solas?" Vivienne said in astonishment "Not now," was all he had to say to the knight enchantress. He pulled Arya into his arms. "Vahenan did you think I would not hunt you down the moment they hide you from me. There is not a place that can keep me from you. "He said kissing the mass of red curly hair as he held her tightly in his arms. She laughed softly, "If I knew this is what it would take to get you to wake up and come find me, I would have done this two years ago." She chuckled weakly as she placed her hands to his face." Solas I am so sorry, I should have known you would never harm me or Cole

He placed his finger to her lips, his hands on her fore head, she was burning up. "If there is anyone other your former guard who should be apologizing it's me. I thought by leaving you with friends you would be safe from danger, and safe from me and what I must do." He sighed and pressed his lips to her ears, "Shhhh . . . . "He whispered "Do you love me?" he asked.

She smiled, "My only regret was that I was never truly yours in this life." Her fingers traced the sharp angles of his face gently as a sad smile crept onto her face. Time was short she could feel her life fading, but she was glad. If it had to end this is how she wanted it. . .In his arms.

A sly smile covered solas face, "You did not answer my question do you love me?"

Letting out a long sighed she smiled "Yes, I do. I love you Fenheral, Solas, your name does not matter to me. I loved you since that night by the veil fire in haven. And will love you still beyond."

Solas took her hand in his and began to speak in Elvehen slowly like a lullaby he spoke:

Take my hand and follow me

and we will walk together for eternity.

Take my gift and know

My love will only grow

Take from me what I give

So that you will forever live"

As he sang Rin pushed his blade into Zeverans shoulder pinning the man to the wall before turning to pull Vivienne away from Solas and Arya "What's he doing?" she said trying to pull away, but Rin was too strong "He doing what he must to save her. What Elgar'nan and Mythal could achieve."

Vivienne looked at Rin "What are you talking about?"

"When the Elvhen first became immortal it was not natural, or more to the point you were not born with it. It is said the first immortal of our kind a mage fell for a beautiful you huntress, one day he found his love in a grove trampled by some creature. She was dying and rather than walk all his lives alone, he offered her his love and with it half his soul. In essences they became one being in two bodies. Thus began Elvhen immortality."

"Ok so Solas sing to her and what?" Rin looked at Vivienne as she seethed he knew she blamed Solas for much that had befallen the girl. He took a deep breath "If it works she will be immortal. He will share his immoral life with her alone their fates bound together." Vivienne looked at him "And if it does not work?"

"Then she dies" he said as solas words had become an ancient song

I give soul share my soul in this hour

To forever join with this loving flower.

I give of myself to freely to thee

For all Eternity. . . Please stay with me.

Arya grasp his hand in her tightly she smiled "As if there could be any other." Smiled weakly. He placed his lips gently to hers gently as she felt warmth spread throughout her body.

An hour later. . . .

Solas carried Arya's body cradled gently pressed to his body his own as his men bowed to him "What shall we do with the prisoner?" one of the men asked. Solas looked at Zeveran his eyes glowing and full of hate. "Burn this place leave him for the Inquisition. And you'll tell them everything or else what I will do to you will pale in comparison. Remember how I tore your men apart, remember that you killed my love, and remember the only reason you are allowed to live is so that the Divine and the Inquisition will know who the cause of this was. . ." Solas turned to Rin

"You want ME to take the fall! You are mad, have you ever seen Lielana when she's been betrayed! NOOOOOOOO Thank you, I would rather have little Zevran loped off and fed to a Mabari." The crow spat as hard as he could in Solas direction.

The wolf turned to face the crow, " Now there is an idea, I doubt you'll need it when were done .Where I come from, people friends lovers are more valued than power or at least to real people. Where I come from we did not betray our real friends. Yes, I locked away those who tortured the people, but never a true friend. Much less kill one." Zevrean watched as solas feet crept with a cat like grace toward him. "Where I come from men who sleep around on their women for power are tyrants, and the murder of lover and friends are avenged. "He then placed Arya's limp body in Rin's arms the hunched down to come face to face with Zeveran "Oh and do give king Alistar my regards. I WILL be coming for a meeting face to face. . And tell him. . . I will turn his world to ashes and he did mine."

Zeveran looked up his eyes wide with horror as Lileana Cullen and Cassandra all stared down at the Crow in anger "Then he chained me to a nearby house and set the house ablaze. I-I couldn't get Vivienne out." The crow was almost in tears as he spoke.

"And the Inquisitor's body he took it with him?" Dorain asked from behind.

"Yes I told you, he said he did not want her laid to rest in a cold place where she was not loved. Please Lielianna, I am sorry. I-I know what I did was"

"Unforgiveable. I TRUSTED YOU Zevran. Elyssia TURSTED YOU! You and ALISTAR!" She  
moved to strike him Cullen grabbed her around the waist and pulled the Divine back before she did something un-divine like.

"Please." Zevran pleaded "Let me fix this. I swear I'll. . ."

"You'll what betray us again. . . I think not. Divine Victoria I know King Alistar is your firend." Cassandra said trying to get ahold of the situation.

"Was my friend, he killed Cole, the Inquisitor and is trying to hurt Elyssia. I will NOT stand by and allow this to go any further. Cullen?"

Cullen rubbed his let Lielana go and ran his hands through his hair "I thought he was a man of peace, honor and reason, but this. . . He attacked a innocent woman who did nothing more than help his people. Killed her and for what? Whatever you deicide. I am with you." He looked to Cassandra who just nodded then Dorian and the Divine. "Then it's settled, I will speak with Empress Celine, Dorian you handle Tevnter. I am excommunicating Ferldan from the chantry. Anyone who leaves Ferldan may seek refuge from at Skyhold for now. And as far as the Hinterlands if they wish to be part of us we will defend them to the last.

"For the Cole, "Dorian said

"for Vivienne," Cassandra replied

"for the Inquisitor!" Cullen and Lielana joined in.

"What about him?" Cassandra asked pointing to Zevran. "Turn him over to my guards. The will know what to do."

Solas watched the scene unfold as if he was looking through the mirror. He watched as the Divine's "guards" took Zevran to the tower to be held until trial. He watched as all but one left the room. Then solas saw the remaining guard force the Antivan crow out the tower window. . . Things were going much better than he planned.

My I must remember never to get on her bad side... he thought as he pulled back from it all. Tomorrow he would start his own march against the mad king of Fereldan, but today he was going to see his new bride newly awaken from her healing trance. How he missed her so. He awoke in the armchair next to Arya. She was still groggy for the healing trance and could not yet see. . "It about time, Vehnan. I have missed you."


	8. Chapter 8

Zevran pounded loudly on a nearby bookcase pushing as hard against it as he could. "Perhaps we could speak with whoever it is perhaps there is something we could-"but before she could finish she felt something grab her throat as all around them went quiet. "I am sorry for this Inquisitor, I wish it would have never come to this. You are a good person." As the Crows voice trailed off she felt something pointed and sharp at her throat.

"What are you doing?" it was hard to speak and still her sight had not returned

"Hurry up boss let's get this over with, we have wasted too much time already I want to get paid and as far as I can before your buddy the Divine starts hunting us." A male voice came from behind.

"Yes, yes it is sad still she is such a beauty? I wish I had never taken this contract."

Contract on her? "What contract?" she could feel herself growing weaker by the moment, but if she was to do she had to know who, and why? "If you're going to kill me at least give me the decency as to why? I have never harmed you as far as I know."

Zevrean smiled sadly "No, no you are a good person Inquisitor. The things you have done for Thetas no one will ever forget it. And you're even better as a person. Much like a friend of mine. Like you she was thrust into things beyond her control and even then, she did all she could to make life better for everyone. I love her even now, though her husband . . . "

Arya could hear pain and regret in the Crow's voice. "I you love her go to her, you both could be happy. Runaway. I know if I had a chance that is what I would. You don't have to do this. Go be with her. Don't be like me make a chance for you both."

Zevarn chuckled softly, thought she could not see him, it did not stop a vison forming of him frowning in her mind's eye "You know it is her husband who has paid for this little job. Alistair" He turned his head away from her and spat at the ground. "Worst thing I ever did was let him become king and marry Elyssia."

"King Alistair Therin, HE wants me dead?" she fought to suppress the joy, Solas did not want her dead. At least now? The crow sighed "I guess I owe you the truth, now that you are about die m'lady. It was my man that killed your young friend. You have to know he was not the target. . . He just got in the way.'

Aya's heart dropped as she remembered the last time she saw Solas, the look of hurt and confusion on his face as she blamed him for Cole's death. She had actually let Dorian talk her into blocking her love from her. Did he know Solas was innocent? Then it hit her how he must have felt, turning him away blaming him for something her heart knew could never be true. . . And now it was too late. Too late to say she knew, too late to say she was sorry, to late- to tell him how much she really did love him. She thought about what he once told her, they could have been together in another life. . . . A tear feel from her eye and down her left cheek. It was at that moment she knew, she would never feel his lips pressed to hers again or his arms wrapped so tightly around her she knew she was safe from all things. She wanted to cry out and beg to hear his voice once more, but Arya knew it would be in vain.

"It seems several holdings of Alistair's has asked to be returned to the Inquisition. I think you know the ones. The same ones he wanted back at the Exalted Council."

"I ceded those back to him when we became the peacekeepers and guards to the Divine I hold no claims. I just can't-"

"You did, but they do not WANT to be his anymore. A king who cannot ride south to free his own people. A king who cares more with screwing every woman he can find in hopes of an heir that seeing that his people are fed. The man has forgotten his own wife. And truth be known the Warden is all that keeps many other parts of the country from rebelling. And all the while his wife does all she can to fix his messes, and he. . . "Zevran laughs "He even wants to. . . . Well if he, Lady Annora and Arl Tegan had their way Elyssia would not be queen or breathing. That is why I took this job, so Alistair would trust me enough that I could get close enough to kill him."

Deep down she understood, Zevran was willing to do what it took for his Warden. Over look anything obstacle, any flaw. "I am sorry Zevran for what you're going through, if you came to us, Lielana would have helped, and if she wouldn't I would. I know what it's like to love someone and be willing to do anything even give up who you are for them. Please let me help you?"

She felt point to her throat and even thought her sight was still gone she knew the crow face was filled closing her eyes she could see Solas standing by the veil fire telling about how the object that tore the sky open was elven and how they would blamed . . She remembered the sadness in his eye as fire reflection it was odd but she had never seen anything so beautiful. . . The crush of their lips and she her was lost to the Dread wolf, and she didn't even give a damn. The only regret she had was they would never be together. She closed her eyes and focused on his face as she felt the man behind her grip tighten

Goodbye my love. . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Two months, Viveanne thought as she made her morning trek through marble hall whatever

Hell hole Solas had brought them to. Granted this prison was made of marble and go with fine statues and frescos (neither of which she understood), she thought by now he would let her go back but after she heard of her death the enchantress knew there was no hope in going back. Now she was trapped as she rounded the corner into solas war room "If I am to be a prisoner at least let me be a fashionable." Since being brought through the maze of Eluvians to this "place" where solas followers dwelled. She placed her hands on her hips.

Solas looked up from his war table "Ah Vivienne I take it you're still not happy with your accommodations, I am sorry that things are to your liking but I cannot send you back. I know that's what you truly want but I cannot risk your revealing Arya's continued existence. Now, how is studies coming, have you found something to reverse her blindness?"

Madme DeFlur just stared at him angrily, he had sent every trace of her old life clothes now donning something that looked like battlemage fatigues than proper lady attire. "I mean you have the inquisitor like a goddess well if anyone could see her. . . Why she wears that cloak to cover herself is beyond me. Why can't I have something like that? And to answer your question no, I have no idea what Zeveran gave to her and that stack of scrolls that no one can read that you call a library is no help. Honestly how do you think I'll find a cure if theres nothing I can research with."

Solas chuckled softly "Well you could go out and actually go out and get samples. . As far as you. . Clothing I cannot get you anything different because you insulted Tesia and she refuses to make you anything. Perhaps if you learned some politeness other than that smug Imperialist Orlieans rudeness you might could convince her into something else." It had been a rough two months, Arya had fallen into a sadness and he had not been able to reach as of yet. It seemed his presence in her life had brought her nothing but problems, being hurled into the fade had cost her the ability to be a mother, his mark that she had been marked with cost her, her hand, his removing her Valsin cost her Clan and her family for such act was a direct insult to the gods of her Dalish people, and his love for brought on the wrath of a king that cost her, her sight. She was immortal but, she had lost much of herself. That is why he had spent every night since he had brought her here sleeping in an arm chair at her side instead of acting as a "husband".

Vivieann just let out a long sigh then stormed out nearly knocking over Rin as she stormed out, the younger looking man looked at Solas with a raised eyebrow. "You should have wiped her memory or killed her instead of bringing her here. Life would be much quieter."

Solas looked at him, "But then who would berate me for not making her feel like a queen. Plus it helps my heart, having a friend around helps. Especially now. So Linaus my old friend what information do you have for me today?"

Rin/Lianus nodded "The Inquisition has thrown their full support behind the Freldan separatist though quietly. Reports are that the marsh, cross road, and red cliff are making "issue" of the good king's lack of support during the breach with cross roads and the Marsh calling for Inquisition peacekeeping forces to help guard the region. Of course the king and lands meet are refusing, the king's brother in law Arl Cousland has been dispatched to try for a peaceful settlement. There is also unrest in the alienage's across the country. However there is something disturbing"

"Describe disturbing?" the bald apostate looked up from his scroll with a raised eyebrow. Lynais looked down at him, "A per your request I have been traveling thedas looking for the eluvians and the relics you have requested. As you know that special artifact that was supposed to be with clan Ashabellthanin deep wilds, when I arrived they were all dead. The artifact was gone. . . . It was like before, you remember the Great Hunt before Arlathan fell."

Solas put his hands together as a dark and serious look "Yes she made quite a mess, but Andruil is locked away with the others. I took particular care to make sure she was on the other side. A bear or some animal perhaps. I doubt anyone would go that deep or even know of them. Clan Ashabellthanin was notorious for staying away from not only other races but they would not even trade with the dalish. We need to look into this further."

Lynais nodded standing at attention with his hands behind his back. "I will dispatch Arrands and his men, I also have a request?" he waited for a moment then began to speak "There is a group of Dalish traveling outside of Kirkwall they seem to be evading all humans and mages and other clans. They are not a Clan. . Nor are they bandits some of their dogma is not as well. . It is something I wish to check out."

Solas just stared "Something tells me you already have. Going soft on one you once so reviled, she must be different you hate all Dalish."

Lyinas smirked "So do you but it did not stop you from taking one as your eternal bonds mate."

"Very well." Solas mind wondered for a moment Arya's awakening had not gone as he had planned, and now Solas felt farther from his love than ever, even though she was with him physically they still had a lot to overcome.

The song was beautiful faint but it filled Arya's senses as she moved through the forest. "Hello" the girl called out as the scent of Jasmine hit her nose. The song continued as she golden rays danced through the trees . . . she turned around feeling as she was being watched as the song continued, she felt something pulling her forward. With each step it grew louder and louder until she reached a clearing with a large wolf statue "Ok Solas not funny I know your trying to cheer me with fade adventures but not today."

For the last two months since she was blinded they had spent much time in the fade, him showing her different memories from the past. The Exalted March against the Dales. The world before the Eluviaris. It was nice but as usual he was keeping things from her and she knew it. She knew he still planned to destroy her world to bring his back, and she knew he was going to make Ferldan suffer for what one misguided man did to Cole and tried to do to her.

Cole. He would know what to do for Solas, but Cole was dead. And she felt the usual wall between them. Looking at the statue "Ok Solas really not today I don't. . feel well"

"A lie if I ever heard one!" A old female voice rang out sending shivers down her spine. "It is well what we women do what we must to keep our men in check." Though she had heard it only once she knew the voice, Flemeth, MYTHAL. That voice, the one that gave her aid against Corephyus, the voice she begged to aid her peoples long suffer. The voice of the woman who had been solas friend, confidant, or maybe lover. A hint of jealousy spiked her blood.

"Oh now don't make that face MY child I came to help." There instant the old witch stood before her smiling almost loving. She could hear Solas voice warning her not to trust his old friend even now. "Not to worry my girl I mean you no harm. I hear the cries of the people, and know all that the rebel wolf wishes to accomplish. I want to help you divert him from his path. The people, you and Solas have all suffered enough would you not agree?"

The old woman's smile made her blood go cold, "There is nothing I can do. Solas does not care what I think, how I feel. He hates the people, all he sees is a world tranquil, including me. So sorry can't help you there. You're his best friend he brought down the veil to avenge YOUR death. Looks like a lot of people suffered for nothing seeing as your immortal and can just jump bodies." Arya's voiced hissed as she spoke. It was all the flaming red head could do to keep from spitting at the woman, "Go bother your daughter maybe she'll have some luck seeing you were his best friend. Leave me be Flemeth."

Flemeth watched Arya lower her head in defeat she smiled then stretched her hand out catching the girls chin then rising her head up to look at her. "I AM NOT Flemeth. She may be a part of me, but just one daughter of many, MY CHILD. I am Mythal" the old woman brought Arya closer to and held gently like a mother holding her little girl. Slowly she began to stroke the girl's hair. "So long have I waited to see your face my child you have suffered so much, and I will do all I can do bring an end to your pain. That is why I am here. Yes the Veil WILL fall, but I will not allow it to be done by him. Not when he was tricked into destroying the world the first time."

Arya pulled away and her bright sea blue green eyes looking into the crones large golden orbs. "What do you mean tricked?"

Mythal's face seem to soften even showing traces of sadness as she sat on a nearby log. Taking a deep breath she smiled at Arya. "It is true after I was murdered, Solas sought to bring justice to our kind and free slaves by locking them away. But he only meant to lock the pantheon away. He gathered them together for a council meeting in a similar way he gathered our parents. You know them better as the forgotten ones this was long before. . . when we the pantheon wared to "free" the people. A good job we did of that" Arya noted a hint of sarcasm in the old woman voice. "He told them he knew who killed me and was going to prove it seeing as he WAS getting the blame for the act. The spell he used was the one he used on the forgotten ones a thousand years before."

Arya listened intently as the woman spoke she moved closer, she knew her loves hate of injustice and slavery. The man she knew would never cast a spell that would wipe out his people immortality and magic separating them from the fade. Not willingly "So something went wrong, I know Solas. He would never hurt others not willingly. And what he did has cost him so much. The love of the people he sought to save, he feels so guilty. It runs every part of his life now."

Mythal nodded "The changing of one word was all it took and instead of a prison for the pantheon and its followers, it ripped the very fabric of Thetas into. Little does my friend know he did not get all of the Pantheon."

A strange look came across Arya face, "Who?"

Mythal chuckled "You'll find out sooner rather than later my girl. It was that person who turned the people against the wolf. The same one of helped Corphysus come up with the idea to blow up the conclave. Yes Solas gave him the orb but the idea came from one older and hidden, and this same "person" is manipulating King Alistair. You have to get Solas to see the truth and reconnect him to his people."

Arya laughed a loud "And just HOW am I supposed to do THAT?"

Mythal placed her hand on the girl, "He bound his soul to yours made not only immortal and one of us but you are by all Elvhen law his wife. More so than I and my husband ever were. We never passed the bonding ritual we were not each other. And that is where we failed. We never had love for each other and it cost of the love of the people."

"I MAY be his Elvhen whatever, but I am not a wife. Just something he looks at talks to. He does not share with me. He doesn't. . I mean hes never. I don't think I could be a wife. I cannot give him children. I cannot see, I am missing an arm. All I am to Solas is another reason to feel like he has failed. Pity is all he feels for me."

"My girl you are water to his parched lungs he hungers for you like nothing, even the love of the people dose not compare to what he feels for you. He would burn this world for you. But you lucky."Mythal chuckles "He is horrible at planning. Makes a mess of things, and he blind to what's around him. It's why he needs you, he knows it and it scares him. Do not despair my girl you wild the greatest weapon alive, love. And it is your love that will save him, and remind him of his people. And love will give you back your friend Cole. You CAN save him and give him the life the boy should have had."

"What do you mean save Cole, he's dead? There's no bringing him back."

Mythal smiled "My girl I am DEAD as well. Let go of your self-doubt you'll save them all. NOW WAKE UP!" as Mythals voice rang in her head Arya snapped to darkness. "Vehnan, your awake."


	10. Chapter 10

Once the girl was gone Flemeths body began to glow then divide, the witch of the wilds stood in her old rags for her hut in the Arbor wilds while another woman with the sharp elvhen face and sea blue green eyes of Levellan and sliver white hair stood in the red dragon armor.

"You told her too much, it could jeopardize out plans. The wolf will surly." Flemeth said in an angry hushed voice. "Your nostalgia. . . "

"Hush daughter I have waited 3000 years for that reunion brief as it was. I needed it as I need you Elyssia and Hawk. She is the only one of my children born of a human body or Elegaran taint. Giving her the first of line away nearly killed me. . . . My husband finding out I loved and had a child with another did get me killed."

"And what about Morrigan and Keiran?"

"They are my children as well, and I want them to be happy. I wanted you to be happy with Osin, mine mess you made there. I want Elyssia to get Allistar fixed so they can be happy. Hawk not to run, Morrigan to find a nice young man. I will soon lose two my girls no mother immortal or not should ever have to bear the loss of a single child much less two."

"Means to an ends, I know that's what we are. I have accepted it long ago mother. But do not play the oh poor me mess. You set this in motion when you decided to go after you husband. YOU birth our lines for revenge, I have accepted my part in it. But make no mistake your mothers tears have no effect on me. As along as Osin is avenged and Kerian and Morrigan is free I care not what happens to my "sisters". So sing your song of sorrow to your friends your lovers. But I know why I was created. To take down Elargan your husband and his lover Anduril for killing you and your lover because you produced a bastard daughter."

Mythal took a deep breath, sometimes she wondered how she ever mothered such a feeling less creature as Flemeth of Highever, but she remembered Osin and the countless daughters merged into them costing them lives of their own. "I am sorry Elegarn possed the Lord of Highever and killed Osin. Eleargan may be trapped behind the veil but he and the others can still control those of weaker minds. Humans mostly. Did our escapee find my orb?"

"Yes mother dearest, and it's on its way to Fereldan as we speak. A shame he had the whole clan to obtain it, but he WILL bring down the veil and free the Pantheon. You will get your two dragons, your wolf and your griffon for war. I honestly don't see why your so mopey all of the sudden. Things are finally going your way. We will have our revenge and the children will finally be free of your kin hunting them." Flemeth sassed back in her usual rude tone.

"It still will not make the loss of my girls any better." a sadness fell of Mythal she knew for her there was no happy ending. She would never get to play mother to Cousland, Hawk, Morrigan or Levellan. All she could hope for was forgiveness and that one day when it was all over they could be happy. Especially her only elvhen daughter who married her best friend.

Strange how the world worked.


	11. Chapter 11

He watched her in her dreams sometimes joining her but most of the time he stayed hidden in the shadows. When she first woke her dreams were nightmares a usually consisted of King Alistar battling Corphyus will everyone she ever knew and loved in flames. . Himself included. It was heart wrenching knowing he had caused it. The other nights he watched the memories of Coles death the sweet spirt boy behind her one moment as she turned to greet a vendor, and the next moment Cole throwing himself between her and the vendor who was an assassin in hiding. . . He watched as she cradled the boy in her arms while Cullens men rushed to protect her. . . . Solas saw the life drain form the boy as his loved begged the boy to hold on just a little longer help was near and Cole getting weaker by the moment reaching up and whispering to her before going limp in her arms. She cried out howling like a wolf caught in a hunters trap. As the tears streamed from her face he vowed to end this king's terror once and for all. . . .

However that all changed. . . .

Now her dreams were different, bright. Each night he was transported to a bright grassy are by the river. He recognized it the place. It was close to where they had tried to free his dear friend wisdom from mages who had bound the poor spirit during the war. He remembered it well they could save her. Though his loved tired, even ordering her people not attack when they saw she had been made a demon. He had lost her just like he lost Compassion and Cole and he fear his heart.

Soon he saw them. . Arya her long fiery locks flowing in the wind she was smiling holding her goo hand close to her body. "Cole! Lycee! BRYCE! Come back you're getting too close to the water. You'll fall in!" Arya called out as solas notice his form approach her from behind grabbing her rear giving it a gentle squeeze before kissing his wife on the check. "Cole knows what he doing, just let them play."solas told her smiling gently as she returned his kiss."

Solas watched the scene progress seeing how happy she was until they heard a splash. She gave solas a dark look as if to say something when he noticed metal pointed object bouncing up and down heading in their direction. Solas watched the dream unfold his dream self-standing arms folded and stern as Cole rounded some rocks with a young human girl with long white hair holding his hand. The two were giggling as they ran up to Solas and Arya. "What did you two do?" The small girl let out a giggle as Cole shifted on his own weight "Sorry Bryce was not being nice he tried to scare Lycee with a lizard, she does not like lizards reminds her of the bad men from her dreams. I asked to him to stop but he would not, I stepping front of her, the rock was slippery he feel. He's ok, but he got wet. He's not happy."

He could see a young human boy with long golden blonde hair making his way up to the group "Very funny." Solas watched as the scene went on Cole showing the little girl a flower that had died. They both held it sad that the larger human boy had crushed it under his feet, a moment later the flower sprang to life in Coles hand as the girl moved her fingers to make it dance. Every one included his heart began to laugh

"I once heard a small boy cry out for his suffering to end from the fade.  
So I went to see, Templars had tormented him locked him away, forgot him.

But I saw him and held him so tightly that we became one and I forgot myself.

This is the life Cole should have had. People who loved him for who he was and his gifts. Not abused and sent away tortured and left to die."

Solas turned and looked next to him look at the blue arua spirit standing next to him, "Compassion is that you?"

"Once when he lived, but now I am reborn justice. Cole should have had this life free of judgement or fear of his talents. The poor boy never had parents to love him and let him be himself let alone friends. He should have been born in a different life." Justice's voice came out with a mournful boom.

"If he had been born in Arlathan, if she. . . They would have been treasured and taught that what they are is the most beautiful part of nature. It's not right my friend. That is why I must continue on, so Cole's death will not be in vain, so no child born with magic will ever be tossed away and killed alone."

"That is not what he would want." Justice replied.

"No, he would want this impossible life that we see before us."

"Is it so impossible to believe?'' Justice asked

Solas just nodded as he watched Arya kiss his dream self before handing him a bundle wrapped in blankets with whips of red hair showing out the top. His dream self-looked down then to Cole as pride filled his eyes.

"Nothing is impossible my friend." Justice said then turned to face Solas "If you mean to war with Elarghan and his friends you'll need help."

Solas nodded "I will take all I can get. What do you have in mind?"

"There is a boy a dreamer like you and Arya, he is powerful. Until recently he was hiding in Teveinter but he has returned to be with his mother a refugee from the Kirkwall alienage, they are have been hiding near sundermount for three years, his name is Fenhreal."

The dread wolf turned his head and looked at the spirit, "I will keep that in mind. . thank you my firend."


	12. Chapter 12

Solas sat in his study going over recent reports a Dalish clan to the south went missing over a single night, no trace of them could be found. Disturbing, especially when they were the keepers of Ditherman's Shadow an amulet that Mythal's unruly twin son made during the the children's uprising against their parents the boy had used it to alter the perception of people. He thought Mythal had hidden it better than giving it to one of her generals. Solas realized he was wrong. Even more troubling another Clan of former followers were slaughtered, it appeared to his agents found human shield bearing the Mabri war dogs of Ferdelan. It seemed good King Alistar and his humans were blaming the Elves for the break with Chantry. The man in the years since the Inquisition saved the town of Redcliff he had turned on elves and the mages, locking down alienage's, refusing to let Clans pass through his territory and yes kicking out all the mages. Solas wondered if the Clan had strayed too close to Fereldan. There was even rumors of an Exhausted March against him but he doubted anything would come of it. No the Dalish would have to help themselves until he could free the rest. Then he would lock himself and Arya away here where he could live simply with her no wars, no rifts, no followers. Just the two of them. Four months married and she was starting to come out of her shell, they often had dinner he told her stories of Old arlathan then kissed her good night on the forehead as she headed to her (his room). It was nice but still he dreamed of the day they would share more. What he would give just to let go and lie with her just one time. . . .

To her moan his name, to feel her touch. He wondered about the sounds she would make for him. Would she beg? Would she scream or would she just make soft little sounds or call his name just as she. . . Oh how he longed to know, she was his wife, he should be with her now touching her gently by eye , a soft kiss on the corner of her lips, whispers of dreams and love, their song in unison as they reach their peaks together, him holding her tight after keeping her safe and warm as she sleeps blissfully in his arms.

She wasn't was ready. . . . He told himself, the blindness the loss of her hand still so fresh and then there was the knowledge if he did he would lose the will to carry on his mission. No it would be better when it was done, when his followers and all were gone and then it would just be the two of them. How he long for the day, but first the minor issues of the King of Feraldan. The man would have to pay for killing Cole and trying to kill Arya the simplest thing would be to kill him to end him with a quick dagger as he did Cole, but NO. No that was too good for him, all the man had taken from him, Alister would suffer a fate worse than death.

But what?

The man only seemed to live for pleasure and hurting innocent Elves and mages. This seemed to be against what Lileiana had once told him of a king who wanted to help the elves find a home, and see Mages live like any other man or woman. But for some reason he was no more. There was something wrong with the situation something did not reel right. . . . It matter not what. The man would suffered, loose what he loved. Yes Solas would make him suffer but it would lingering . . . There was the king's warden wife, reports said that even though the king took to bed every other woman in Ferdelan it was she that mattered most to the king.

Odd way to show it? But there was opportunity. . . .

However that would have to wait. Lynais had returned from his "study" of the traveling dalish form the KiKrwall's alienage. He reported back that one of its member's had a son with the gift of dreams like him and his Dalen. The boy had went to Teventer for a time but returned when he heard his mother had been forced from her home. Lynias reported that the girl who was leading them had interesting views on magic. The boy alone was worth the trip, such a person could be useful when facing the pantheon. He sighed deeply he had at least one war, revenge, and possibly destroying everyone in thedas stood in his way.

"You look tired old friend, perhaps you should take the evening off spend it with the Lady Lavellan. You two could use the time."

Lyians said throwing his pack over his shoulders. It had been a difficult for the two since their binding and he knew it. Even though he had the one thing in his possession but was unable to. . . Well it was not a problem the wolf had had before. "No, the quicker we do this the quicker I am back home with Arya. It is hard leaving her this is the first time since Kirkwall we have not been under the same roof. She is doing better though. At least Vivienne has got her to go on walks. I hear that she has been seen amogunst the people. I'm sure she is enjoying the Kinya's stories of Arlathan. My heart loves those stories the most."

The tall silver haired younger looking elf shook his head. "She is to kind, Kinya asked her to stay away, and the parents of her young students do not want a Dalish "girl" corrupting their children with your wife's Dalish ways." Lyanis took a deep breath "They think she is the reason you do now walk amongst them word with them."

"I am sure you would Fenheral but tearing out your follower's neck won't help. They just don't understand, she's Dalsih we all hate the Dalish. But this divide between you and her, the people. . OUR people are feeling it. Maybe she should come with us? You know give you two sometime alone, you know fix yourself. Or at least help us I mean we both are not fond of the Dalish, but she is one of them. She knows their culture. . . It could help, MERRIL is very protective of the boy she's not just going to let you "see" him. We are going to help."

Had it been weeks? Months, since her dream talk with Mythal. So much was going through her mind, but it all came down to a single thought saving Solas could save Cole. At first she tried to forget about it but then he started coming around more reminding her of their days in Haven and Skyhold, then the simplest jester of him taking her one hand in his. To have Solas AND Cole back the only real family that she truly ever had. . . . It was to tempting not to try.

But how?

The last few weeks she had been doing all she could to learn of his world and his plans. It was not easy Solas played thing close to the vest and his people were not very welcoming or helpful. They seemed to blame her for Solas not showing himself to them. For some reason her love was distancing himself from not only her but his own people. She had a feeling why, the truth was Cole's death hurt him more than he would ever say. That's why she had to try this not only for Cole, but for Solas. That's when fate, fortune whatever you wish to call it intervened, Solas had found another dreamer, and he wished to co-opt the boy in whatever he was plotting. Only issue the boy was with the Dalish, which meant he would have to leave and go to Sundermount where the group was hiding. . . She knew this was her chance. . . .

Slowly she walked to place she had learned the way to his office on her on by mistake one day when she got turned around trying to find her way back to her room from the gardens. It was 360 steps due east …." No Lyinas and that's final Arya is to stay here, she's safer" Arya stopped her knew she was close. . . "It is not safe for her out there. Someone could recognize her, King Alistair could have a trap waiting. . ." Solas continued.

"She could wish to stay or leave you all together, is that not what you are really afraid of my friend. Her leaving?" she could tell Lynias words hit home when her beloved went silent for a few moments" The answer is still no." she heard him say in a low angry ton.

"Don't I get a say in this? Or am I to be locked away in a place where people hate me, away from you. Please solas, I promise not to cause you problems or runaway I swear." Arya said as she appeared in the door. Lynais smiled as the old wolf threw him a dark look before rushing to her side. He took her remaining hand in both of his "Vehnan it is far too dangerous for you out there." He pleaded bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

She smiled softly "No more I fear than being left here with people who do not like me. Please solas I feel cooped up caged even. I promise. I will even try to help, I was a first I know these people. I can help. . . I just want to spend some time with you like we used to. . "Her voice was soft warm. . . Her hand found its way to his lips, they warm and moist as he pressed them into her hand. "For me." He reached down and kissed the top of her head "I'll help you make sure she is safe." Lynais said watching his friend kiss the young red head forehead. It was always so strange to him seeing the wolf like this. "No harm will come to her I swear on my life my friend."

Solas looked down at her for moment and took a deep breath. . . "Alright but if I think someone is a danger to you or has uncovered your identity. . ."

"Then I shall return her here." Lynais replied.

Solas smiled for once in a long time perhaps this trip could help both of them "Alright we leave in an hour." Arya let out a happy squeak as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his check. For the first time in a while she felt there as hope. "Come Ill help you pack." Solas said taking her by the arm and leading her back to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the Dalsih camp near Sundermount at sunrise, his hand gripped tightly to Arya's, he was glad she could not see this place. It was no camp of Dalish, no this was home to war refugees, mainly the ones fleeing mess in Krikwall. . . As Solas, Arya and Lynais made their way through the crowd a surge of dread filled him. They had lost everything when a mage murdered the Grand Cleric the rouge mages were not kind the red Templars had been worse.

What was it that made groups turn on and torment the helpless and down trodden Their homes lives destroyed in a moment, gone. And to make things worse, he was planning on using one of their own to do it to them again. A sickening feeling came over him. He wanted to take Arayn and run away no plots no plans no scheme just him and his heart.

But it was for these people he was doing it for. Perhaps when it was done with his meeting. "My friends" Lynais voice broke the silence Solas watched his old friend slightly bowed to short dark haired Dalish girl she could not be over 25 in his estimation. "By the Dread Wolf, Harel I did not expect you back so soon." the young woman said putting her staff in one hand looking around and hugging Lynais with the other,

Solas back stiffened as this young girl invoked his old name. . . It was a not only a name but a curse forced upon him by the all father. It was all he could do to not reach out and tear her throat out. As his fist clenched and his muscles tightened into rock hard knots he felt some warm gently touch his back. He looks back to see Arya rubbing his back gently. She knew how he felt about that name and as always, the slightest gesture, her gentle touch melted away the anger. . . As always, she changes everything, he smiles softly at her then caresses her cheek gently. "Aww! They are so sweet like you said ma Vhenan," she crooned looking back to the younger male elf. "Oh me, where is my manners. I am Merrill, I guess you'd call me a guide for the people here. "

Solas noticed out of the corner of his left eye "Harel" as Lynais was called here turned red from head to toe. Solas remarked it as a feat seeing as Lynais once was known for bedding as many maidens as the dread wolf himself. "The old apostate watched the two-body language for a moment. It would seem, there was genuine affection on his old friend's part as well as the young ladies. Solas turned back facing the two Lynais looking like a marbi that had just eaten the master's dinner. "Thank you for allowing us to visit and stay amongst your people. I am Solas," his words rolling off his lips like sweat honey, he kissed her hand looking into the young girl's eyes like a kind father. She giggled as he straightened up and turned to Arya "And this is my lovely wife A- Dashanna."

Merrill jumped slightly as Solas moved and revealed the small red head behind him. "Oh, my pardon me, where are my manners I'm Merrill." Merrill said extending her hand out to "Deshanna" as the woman stared seeming at her unmoving. Merrill looked for a moment strangely at her.

It took the two men a moment to realize why Arya was not responding. "Oh, ma vehanan, lady Deshanna is blind. Shem's." "Harel "replied grabbing Arya's only hand and guiding it to Merrill's. "Oh dear. By the Dread wolf forgive my rudeness! You poor dear, we get many refugees through here with similar stories. Is there anything I could do to help?"

Stop saying by the dread wolf, so my love the dread wolf doesn't lose his head, would help, she thought. Arya smirked slight "No thank you, I fear my husband has exhausted every possible lead on a cure. It's just one of many things I have learned to deal with since the world went mad."

"Well it is nice to meet you." Merrill shook the only hand she could see. Arya just smiled "Thank you."

(While Merrill and Deshanna were speaking)

Lyanis looked at Solas cringing at that one phrase, quickly the younger elf grabbed his friends pulling him to the side, he thanked well, he was glad Merrill's back was turned so she could not see the fact that the dread wolf wanted to tear her apart. "Easy, she does not mean disrespect. Merrill is a good gentle hearted girl. I love her Solas."

The elder elf looked at his friend "You have gotten to be kidding!?" Solas whispered back, "She's unrefined, ignorant, disrespectful- "As Solas grew angrier Lyanis could not help but notice a rather large vein in the wolf neck popping out as his eyes darkened to match the elder's mood.

"Is it any different from you and the Inqui- Deshanna? The other think you have lost yourself, your mind over that girl. They think you have gone soft, but I know better. She's makes you happy, and I will stand by you, but you owe me the same. "He looked at the raven haired elven maiden and smiled "Merrill may be different but she is good and good for me. I will talk to her by her use of the... that phrase, but please Solas let me have this one thing. . .

"What are you two doing planning to get into trouble? Your awfully quiet over there." Arya half joked trying to get their attention. Solas took a deep breath and returned to his wife's side.

"Were just discussing what a lovely place you have here and you two were having such a lovely conversation that we did not wish to interrupt. But we are here for a reason." solas said as he laced his hand into his wife's long locks of hair,

"Oh yes, Feneryal it is good of you to come, Harel says you help dreams navigate the fade without becoming possessed, amazing really my keeper never believed it was possible, I hope you can help him his dreams have been out of control since all these rifts opened in the sky and they did not go away when it ended. He came home to protect his mother but if things do not change I fear we may have to send him away. "Merrill said as they began to walk into the encampment.

Solas looked around there was nothing but misery, many lived in fabric and wood tents that had tears and holes in them, it seemed they had some issues getting supplies "I have helped many with such I can assure you it is possible. I take it you are having issues getting supplies. "Solas spoke as he noticed a small child and a woman who looked worse for wear.

"Oh, that's Elanna and her son Toran they have just made it in from an alienage on the Feralden border. It would seem good king Alistar has begun claiming lands beyond his borders. More and more of our people have been forced to flee. I don't think he likes elves much anymore. I don't know why. Some say he even had the inquisitor murdered. It seems they always find a way to blame the us dalish for everything."

For a moment Arayn was transported back to Haven or what she perceived as Haven, watching Solas light the veil fire torch and him telling her about he believed whatever Corphyus used was a Dalish artifact. ". . I fear if they every discover the artifacts origins they will blame us." Solas said looking deep into her eyes "They always do." Arya replied as she watched the scene on. "No true words were ever spoken it seems." The Arya the watcher replied as she watched that moment where she lost her heart as she and Solas kiss as Solas appeared beside her. "You were right you know, for some insane reason the King of Fereldan is punishing the people for what was done. The people are blamed and punished."

"For something I did. I should have told you the truth long before the cross-roads. But-" Solas said as she turned to face him,

"You're an ass Solas you now that. What you do have done and what you want to do. . . If I had the strength I would stop you, or maybe not. I don't know. Void take me, I love you more than that first kiss. "Reaching up and stroking his face gently "And I have missed seeing your face. But, my people are suffering, your suffering as well, it's as if I can feel it. You play your part, I play mine but how many more must die? Is what once was really worth it?" She took a deep breath "If you had told me the truth before you did, I think I would have begged you to work with me. The people don't need the world torn apart, they need someone who knows the truth and what went wrong. People need leaders who's not perfect but truly wants what's best."

"Ma Vhenan," but she put her fingers to his lips," You hate the name Fen'harel so much. But the truth is the people, we need you both to save us all not burn the world. I need you." With that her lips ghosted over his.

"I need you too, vhenan'ara." He placed his forehead to hers, "We will speak of this again but we must head back. Lest our host feels insulted and tosses us out."

"Solas!" Merrill tugged on his shirt roughly "Is something wrong. "Perhaps a demon has taken their senses in hopes of keeping them from helping. What should we "

"I can assure you were fine, just distracted by the surroundings and all. "Solas replied causing the young girl to jump away "By the dread wolf!" She cried as Lynais caught her before she hit the ground.

"Perhaps miss Merrill a word of wisdom, my wife here was once part of a Dalish clan and she has told me of your lore on him. Perhaps it is best if you believe in that stuff if you do not evoke his name. You never know. he might hear you and take offense tearing your pretty throat out before you can blink an eye. That is if you believe in such a creature, now could you show me to my patient, please."

Merrill looked up and nodded at him "O-of course thank you for your words of wisdom Harhen. We must first speak to his mother for approval."

"Of course," He smiled grasping Arya hand. She got close to his ear and whispered "Ass." Causing Solas to chuckle.

"Elianna," Merrill called motioning for something behind them to come. Casting a look back he saw a wizened old woman slowly walking their way. "Oh, hello children, Merrill how can I help you?" The old woman's voice crooned softly.

"This is lady Dashanna and her husband Solas, I told you they were coming. Have you forgotten already?"

"Solas? Solas. . .. hmm nope I don't seem to WAIT Solas I remember the man who is going to help poor Fenryal. Yes, I remember now!"

Merrill smiled, "This is his wife Deshanna could you take her to the others. I hear Hirham is telling stories, and we can see to thing."

"Of course, Come with me child." The old woman said pulling Arya away.

"Don't worry shell be ok she harmless really... This way "Merrill said as they headed off the opposite direction, Solas followed Merrill in hopes he was about to get the key to fixing his mistakes.


End file.
